talesoffandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Tales of Destiny Original Soundtrack
Tales of Destiny Original Soundtrack (テイルズ オブ デスティニー オリジナル・サウンドトラック) est sorti le 23 mai 2007. Cet album est composé par Motoi Sakuraba et Shinji Tamura. Pistes Disque 1 #'Tales of Destiny' (テイルズ オブ ディスティニー) #: #'The storm and stress' (疾風怒濤) #: #'State of emergency' (緊急事態) #: #'Holy light' (暁光) #: #'Bare its fangs' (剥き出しの牙) #: #'Stahn and Dymlos' Agreement A' (スタンとディムロス契約A) #: #'Stahn and Dymlos' Agreement B' (スタンとディムロス契約B) #: #'Rest day' (休息の日) #: #'White labyrinth' (白の迷宮) #: #'I feel so happy today' (満ちたりた日常) #: #'A snowscape' (白銀の世界) #: #'Will you dance with me?' (オレと踊らないか？) #: #'The remains' (古代遺跡) #: #'A sanctuary' (聖域) #: #'Trickster' (トリックスター) #: #'The frequenter' (常連客) #: #'Unfinished world' (不完全な世界) #: #'Green hill' (緑の丘) #: #'Belcrant' (ベルクラント) #: #'Nightmare' (悪夢) #: #'Victory!' (勝利！) #: #'Tutorial' (チュートリアル) #: Disque 2 #'Solemn castle' (厳粛なる王城) #: #'Idle fears' (いわれなき恐怖) #: #'A kingdom' (王都) #: #'Silent night' (夜のしじま) #: #'The laughter of children' (子供達の笑顔) #: #'Cry for the moon' (叶わぬ願い) #: #'Go on a cruise' (帆を揚げろ！) #: #'The Sea Dragon Appears' (海竜登場) #: #'Unsophisticated' (不完全なる者) #: #'Riding the Sea Dragon to Radisrol' (海竜に乗ってラディスロウへ) #: #'A submarine remains' (沈める都) #: #'Riding the Sea Dragon to the Ship' (海竜に乗って船へ) #: #'Passion' (情熱) #: #'Port town' (港町) #: #'Lime light night' (ライム・ライト・ナイト) #: #'Colosseum' (コロシアム) #: #'I'm a champion!' (俺様がチャンピオンよ！) #: #'Invisible hand' (見えざる神の手) #: #'A caged life' (囚われの命) #: #'A limestone cave' (鍾乳洞) #: #'Imposing visage' (威風堂々) #: #'Relentless assault' (猛襲！) #: #'Thanks a million' (感謝感激雨霰) #: #'It's pure fiction' (純粋なる虚構) #: #'Blue dragon' (青き竜) #: #'The Flying Dragon Ascends' (飛行竜発進) #: #'Ancestral recall' (いにしえの回想) #: #'Play with me!' (一緒に遊ぼう！) #: #'RALLY X' (ラリーＸ) #:Thème original: Nobuyuki Ohnogi #: #'DokiDoki Chelsea' #: #'Step up' #: #'Invincible champion' (無敵のチャンピオン) #: #'For good or for bad...' (結果はさておき…) #: Disque 3 #'Clock tower' (時計塔) #: #'Threat of the Divine Eye' (神の眼の脅威) #: #'Sink into vise' (闇に魅入られし者) #: #'Good luck!' (グッドラック！) #: #'A peaceful day' (日々平穏) #: #'Surprise attack!' (奇襲攻撃！) #: #'Hello again' (ハロー・アゲイン) #: #'White kingdom' (白き王国) #: #'Mysterious night' (神秘的な夜) #: #'Dead factory' (閉鎖工場) #: #'Crown of crosses' (受難の冠) #: #'Leon - Irony of fate' (リオン 運命の悪戯) #: #'Leon - Conflict' (リオン 運命との戦い) #: #'Lion's End' (リオンの最後) #: #'Shell Completion - First Stage' (外殻完成～第一段階) #: #'The Flying Dragon Falls' (飛行竜墜落) #: #'Crooked sight' (歪んだ視界) #: #'Despair' (絶望) #: #'Swordian team' (ソーディアンチーム) #: #'Shell Completion - Second Stage' (外殻完成～第二段階) #: #'Radisrol Attacked by the Guardian Dragon' (ラディスロウ、守護竜に襲われる) #: #'The Guardian Dragon Vanishes into the Sky' (守護竜空中分解) #: #'Aerial city' (空中都市) #: #'A botanical garden' (緑溢れる楽園) #: #'Conceal one‘s sorrow' (秘められた悲しみ) #: #'A research scholar' (探求者) #: #'A reinforced concrete' (金城鉄壁) #: #'Shell Completion - Third Stage' (外殻完成～第三段階) #: #'An Arrow is Shot - Piano' (矢は放たれた-ピアノアレンジ) #: #'Deep darkness' (深い闇) #: #'Coup De Grbce' (とどめの一撃) #: #'Game over' (ゲームオーバー) #: Disque 4 #'Justice and an edge' (正義と刃) #: #'Breaking Into Belcrant' (ベルクラント突入) #: #'Rush!' (ラッシュ！) #: #'Perfidious act' (背信行為) #: #'Miktran' (ミクトラン) #: #'Shell Completion - Fourth Stage' (外殻完成～第四段階) #: #'Over the rainbow A' (虹を越えてA) #: #'Fill of fire' (満たされた炎) #: #'Common destiny' (運命共同体) #: #'Rest of the heart' (遺志) #: #'The Lens Cannon Fires' (集積レンズ砲発射) #: #'The last Judgement' (最後の審判) #: #'Progresses toward the end' (終焉へ) #: #'Over the rainbow B' (虹を越えてB) #: #'Shell Completion - Dycroft Discovery' (外殻突破～ダイクロフト発見) #: #'Dead or alive' (デッド オア アライブ) #: #'Rebel against destiny' (運命に抗いし者) #: #'Missing you' (あなたが居なくて) #: #'Destruction of the Divine Eye' (神の眼破壊) #: #'Endless dream' (夢は終わらない) #: #'ENDING' #:Thème original: DEEN #: Galerie Catégorie:Albums Tales of Destiny